User blog:EldrichNightmare/Syrus
||2}} |stars = 4 |image = Missingcard.png|Stage 1 Missingcard.png|Stage 2 Missingcard.png|Stage 3 Missingcard.png|Stage 4 Missingcard.png|April Fool Nosprite1.png|Sprite 1 Nosprite2.png|Sprite 2 Nosprite3.png|Sprite 3 |aka = |id = |cost = 12 |atk = |hp = |gatk = |ghp = |voicea = |illus = |attribute = Earth |growthc = Linear |starabsorption = 151 |stargeneration = 15.2% |npchargeatk = 0.50 |npchargedef = 5% |deathrate = 7% |alignment = True Neutral |gender = Male |traits = Humanoid, Male, Guru, Threat to Humanity |cc = QAABB |qhits = 4 |ahits = 4 |bhits = 3 |ehits = 5 |mlevel = 80 }} First Skill= Stars + |l1 = 5 |l2 = 6 |l3 = 7 |l4 = 8 |l5 = 9 |l6 = 10 |l7 = 11 |l8 = 12 |l9 = 13 |l10 = 15 |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} - Focused Intuition A+= Absorption + |l1 = 500% |l2 = 550% |l3 = 600% |l4 = 650% |l5 = 700% |l6 = 750% |l7 = 800% |l8 = 850% |l9 = 900% |l10 = 1000% |2leveleffect = Crit Damage + |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |3leveleffect = Stars + |3l1 = 5 |3l2 = 6 |3l3 = 7 |3l4 = 8 |3l5 = 9 |3l6 = 10 |3l7 = 11 |3l8 = 12 |3l9 = 13 |3l10 = 15 |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} }} |-| Second Skill= Increases own Buster performance for 3 turns. Inflicts Terror status to all enemies for 3 turns. (Chance to Stun them every turn, the debuff dispels once the enemy is stunned. Stun chance ignores Debuff Resistance and Debuff Success Rate. Reduce's party's mental debuff resistance by 20% for 3 turns. Demerit |leveleffect = Buster + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = Stun Chance + |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |3leveleffect = |3l1 = |3l2 = |3l3 = |3l4 = |3l5 = |3l6 = |3l7 = |3l8 = |3l9 = |3l10 = |4leveleffect = |4l1 = |4l2 = |4l3 = |4l4 = |4l5 = |4l6 = |4l7 = |4l8 = |4l9 = |4l10 = |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Removes own debuffs. Grants self Debuff Immunity for 3 turns. Increases own defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Defense + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} Passive Skills Gains 2 critical stars every turn. Increases own debuff resistance by 2%. |img2 = independent action |name2 = Independent Action |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 8%. |img3 = |name3 = |rank3 = |effect3 = |img4 = |name4 = |rank4 = |effect4 = |img5 = |name5 = |rank5 = |effect5 = }} Noble Phantasm Rank A= Inflicts Curse for 5 turns to them. Deals Extra damage to Undead and Demonic Enemies. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Curse Damage + |c1 = 1000 |c2 = 1250 |c3 = 1500 |c4 = 2000 |c5 = 3000 |2chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |2c1 = 150% |2c2 = 162.5% |2c3 = 175% |2c4 = 187.5% |2c5 = 200% }} Category:Blog posts Category:Fanmade Servant